The Betrayal of Dorian Gray AU
by EM Vought
Summary: Another new character. Catharina Fitzgerald, a doctor and the great neice of Viktor Frankenstein. Moriarty wants her knowledge of how to bring someone to life, probably thinking he can have immortality, but he is soon to discover that to get her involved
1. 1

July 1899 

"Do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Charles Fitzgerald?"

I looked up to see a young man, obviously a Londoner, wearing a brown suit. I finished washing the blood from my hands and pulled the cap off my head, a cascade of chestnut brown hair falling past my shoulders. "Actually yes…but it is Catharina Fitzgerald."

"You're a woman." He said surprised.

"Oh, you were expecting a man?" I asked pulling my hair back from my face into a bun. "Well, what is it this time? Don't tell me we are being sent to kill the leader of the German forces, what is he now, a Chancellor? Dictator? Or we are being sent to recover the crown jewels. I can tell you right now I am not interested. All England has ever brought me is death."

"Mrs. Fitzgerald. The crown is in peril, the Empire about to fall…"

"What are you talking about? The sun never sets on the English empire…well that ended with the Americans. Long live the—what is he? Oh, yes, long live the President until next election."

"Mrs. Fitzgerald!" He said as I walked away from him looking over patients.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"I am talking a world war that will come to Europe, to England and the world. You may not care for England, but you do care about people."

I sighed. "I am a doctor, Mr.…?"

"Langdon."

"Yes, Mr. Langdon, I am a doctor, my first and foremost responsibility is to my patients. The men and women that are injured."

"Your skills, Mrs. Fitzgerald are needed to stop men and women like these ones from being killed. You have the experience we need in this mission."

I sighed. "Mr. Langdon, have you ever watched the people you love die?"

"No…" He said.

"Well, then you don't know what it is like to go on a mission for crown and country and see the people that you trust and people that you have sworn to protect die in your arms. I could do nothing to save them, all because crown and country ask it of me. This isn't the first time I have refused, but it will be one time I will not change my mind. Good day, Mr. Langdon."

"If you change your mind I will be at the Veyette Hotel."

I cried out as his lips traveled down my body. My hands ran through his long silky brown hair. The sweat poured from my body, the bedclothes were strewn everywhere. He let out a groan and grabbed my shoulders, I arched my back up, our bodies meeting and then parting.

I felt his body shudder and then a moan. "You did it again, Daniel." I sighed.

He wasn't moving as he lay on top of me. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I just get so caught up that I forget about you."

"I know. Just try to remember next time." I said as he rolled off of me. "I need to use the convenience."

"Hurry back." He said lying on his back. For a moment I saw another man lying there. The same long silky brown hair…but Daniel was clean-shaven, the man in my memory had a mustache and goatee. I shook my head; I definitely did not want him back in my life. I went into the other room and saw to my needs. I was looking in the mirror and washing my hands when I heard voices in the bedroom. What the—? I opened the door and saw a man wearing armor and a strange rifle in his hands. The man had it pointed straight at Daniel as he sat there yelling at him not to shoot. The sound filled my ears and then the gun was aimed at me. I dove out of the way and grabbed my pistol that was lying on the dresser by the door. I fired at the man. I could tell he wasn't expecting this. They had only sent one…obviously they were idiots if they thought one man could kill me.

A bullet glanced off his armor. Bulletproof…definitely need to get my hands on one of those. The bullets were firing over my head. Automatic…need to see that too. I fired again, the man was firing too high, he evidently wasn't used to the weapon. Never fire a weapon at a live target unless you know how to use it and are intimately familiar. I rose up from behind the bed and shot. This time the bullet met its mark…the man's head. He dropped to the floor, the rifle dropping out of his hands. I walked over and stared down at the glazed eyes of the man and then I turned. I sighed agitatedly. Daniel sat there with his eyes open and a single shot to his chest. He had died before he even knew the gun had fired.

That was the final straw. They came into my home, they killed my lover, and they tried to kill me.

The night clerk looked at me as I came into the hotel. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, kindly awaken Mr. Langdon and tell him Mrs. Fitzgerald is here to see him."

"Are you sure, Miss? It is very late." He said and his accent grew more pronounced as he spoke.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." I said. "Awaken Mr. Langdon and tell him Mrs. Fitzgerald is here to see him." I leaned forward. "Or you will force me to be frustrated. You do not want me to be frustrated."

"Right away, Miss."

It was only 5 minutes before the clerk came back. "He says you may come up to his room. Room 24."

"Thank you." I said and I made my way up the stairs. When I came to the room I opened the door and went right in. Mr. Langdon was dressed and packing his suitcase. "Are we leaving immediately?"

He looked up. "It would be better, I have a feeling that you wouldn't be here if something weren't amiss."

"You might say that." I said sitting on the bed and dropping the armor and rifle beside me. "It seems you have some explaining to do."

He sighed. "I don't know much, but you have read the papers I am sure."

"Yes, it seems that everyone is blaming Germany for the recent events of death and chaos." I looked at him calculatingly. "For some reason it doesn't settle right, Germany may be a lot of things, but I do not believe they are behind this."

"You are correct, they are not. The man behind this is known as The Phantom. He designed the machines that you have seen and also those rifles and armor. A month ago he took scientists captive. For what reason we do not know, but the doctor in charge was working on Balloons with Hydrogen Gas in them."

"Yes, I have heard of this transportation."

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, from your discourses and essays, I know we aren't the only ones that are interested in your genius. You are the great-niece of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, are you not?"

"I am." I confirmed.

"You know the secrets of his work." He prompted.

"I do, but those secrets will not be made public. And why would he want me killed if I know these secrets?" I asked.

"Maybe he knows another way to get the information and with you dead no one will stand in his way." He mused.

"The secrets are in another place, but no one would find them if I was dead. He killed my lover and he tried to kill me. The man he sent is dead. The rifle and the armor were his. Don't worry the bodies were taken care of. No one will question two bullet wounds of an apparent duel. Now are we leaving?"

"Yes." He said shutting his suitcase. "You have packed?" He asked noting that I didn't have anything with me besides the rifle and armor.

"Of course." I said. "It is in my carriage and waiting outside."

"Then let us leave at once."


	2. 2

"The fate of the world is at stake. There are still two more members to recruit and one to arrive—"

I came in taking off my gloves and nodding to the man I knew to be the infamous 'M' I had been told about on the trip over the channel. "No worries, I'm here. Though why the bloody Empire decides I'm needed again is beyond me."

"Now, wait one moment." And older gentlemen said as he saw me. "A woman is one thing, but a girl is another."

"I assure you, Mr. Quartermain," M interjected. "This is no girl. Her expertise in the fields of medicine, science and experience well warrant her position on this mission. And her acquaintance with another prospective member will also prove useful. Gentlemen, Catharina Fitzgerald."

"Double assurance, I see." I smiled as I noticed Mina Harker there. "How are you, dear?"

"Extremely agitated, Mina-love. The Phantom sent an assassin to kill me and killed my lover instead."

"No one of importance, I hope."

"Are they ever?" I asked hopping up on the edge of the table.

M cleared his throat. "The clock has turned, gentlemen."

"Kicking us out already?" A man with white make-up asked. "A moment ago it was sherry and giggles."

M ignored him. "Catty, you know Mina, this is Alan Quartermain," the older gentlemen that had questioned my being there, "Captain Nemo," An Indian wearing blue, he nodded to me, "And Rodney Skinner." He was the man with white make-up he winked.

I nodded to each in turn. "Time to leave, then as all the introductions have been made."

We walked out of the building and down the steps. I walked next to Mina under her umbrella. We didn't say anything though. Neither of us were very happy about who we were going to see. Mr. Quartermain exclaimed, "What in god's name is that?"

We saw a long white motorized carriage. "I call it an automobile." Captain Nemo said.

"Yeah," Skinner said. "But what is it?"

"The future, gentlemen, the future." He stopped and motioning to a man standing next to the automobile, "This is my first mate."

"Call me Ishmael." The man nodded and opened the door for us. "Please."

Captain Nemo took my elbow. "Mrs. Fitzgerald, perhaps you would care to ride up front with me?"

"If you wish, Captain." I assented as he led me around and opened the door for me. I slid in and he sat next to me.

Ishmael slid in under a wheel on the left side of the automobile and we drove off through the rainy streets of London. In the back I heard Skinner speak. "So, how did M get you?"

"None of you business." Quartermain shot back.

"You're a little testy, Mr. Q." Mina said, I could tell she didn't like him much, but she really didn't like anyone she didn't know.

"Mrs. Harker, I doubt it you measure danger the way I do."

"And I imagine you have quite the library, Mr. Quartermain, all those books you must have read by looking at their covers."

I would have said something, but I was interested in what Quartermain would say. "I've had women along on past exploits and found them to be at best a distraction."

"Oh, do we distract you?" She asked.

"Me dear girl, I've buried two wives and countless lovers and I'm in no mood for more of either." He shot back.

"You could send them my way." Skinner said hopefully.

"Skinner, shut up."

I smirked and turned slightly. "Well, Mr. Quartermain, we seem to have more in common than I thought."

"And what would that be, Mrs. Fitzgerald?"

Mina spoke for me. "Catty has buried three husbands and her exploits, if publicly known, would rival yours, Mr. Quartermain."

The automobile stopped on the docks, I knew the place well. Captain Nemo helped me from the seat and I stood looking at the familiar gothic style ruin of a house. I sighed. I hadn't stood on this spot for ten years and I would have gladly not stood on it for another hundred. "Shall I wait, Captain?" Ishmael asked.

"No, bring my lady to me." Nemo said.

Ishmael nodded and got back into the automobile. He was backing it up when the men started climbing the steps and Skinner said. "This is a charming spot. Jack the Ripper live here?"

I waited for Mina who was walking across the street. Quartermain knocked on the door. The door opened. "Mr. Dorian Gray?"

I saw him from my vantage point beside Mina. He looked just the same, not surprising though. His long black hair, mustache and goatee, all perfectly manicured. "I am, indeed."

"We came by way of M." Quartermain said.

Dorian sighed. "Hmmm, M for Mystery. Well, I've told him and I'm telling you, I'm not interested."

"Dorian." Mina said as we finished walking up the steps and she closed her umbrella.

Dorian smiled leaning against the doorframe. "Mina, Catty…I see they've pulled out all the stops when it comes to getting me on the team."

"Please." I said pushing pass him into the house. "I'm not as naïve as I was when I was 13."

"Oh, is that when you went through your childish stage, Dorian?" Mina asked.

"Mina, you know Dorian will nail anything that stays still long enough." I said going up the stairs.

"Well, you know the way, Catty." Dorian said unconcerned by our comments. "The library, I believe will do."

"Better than your bedroom." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"You didn't say that the last time you were here." He replied smoothly.

"The last time you weren't in danger of losing a part of your anatomy." Mina said smirking.

We reached the landing. "Oh, you seem to be missing a portrait, Mr. Gray." Quartermain said.

"And you don't miss a thing do you, Mr. Quartermain?" Dorian said. I looked and couldn't quite remember what had hung there.

"Well, sometimes…"

"Oooh, I like this picture." Skinner said looking at a portrait of a scantily clad girl lying on a bed. "She looks familiar…"

I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him on up the stairs. Dorian smirked. "Yes, I like that one particularly well, myself. Interesting girl, she was married to a man more than 5 times her age. I turned her into a woman and more. We were lovers for about 10 years."

We reached the library and Skinner made right for the liquor. "Scotch anyone?"

"Please, help yourself." Dorian said.

I sat down in one of the chairs. Dorian sat down very near me, his eyes wandering over me hungrily. I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was a time when that look made me go weak at the knees, but that was the past. "Don't mind if I do." Skinner said pouring.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Gray." Nemo commended. "You take Skinner's uniqueness in your stride."

"Yes, well I've seen too much in my life to shock me as it is." He smirked at Mina who rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of the chair I was in. "Although I am surprised to see you two again."

"Why?" Mina asked. "Our last parting was such sweet sorrow."

"Oh," Dorian said as if he were a little bored. "So you're nothing more than an enticement. Nevertheless, your presence intrigues me. And you, Catty?"

I narrowed my eyes and practically hissed. "I would rather nail you with a sword."

"Catty, be nice." Mina said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, and that intrigues me even more…Mina is the enticement and Catty, the clincher…"

"Not on your life." I growled.

Dorian smirked and chuckled before turning his attention to Quartermain. "They say you are indestructible, Quartermain."

"Well," The older man started. "A witch doctor did bless me once. I had saved his village. He said Africa would never allow me to die."

"But you're not in Africa now." Dorian countered.

"No." Quartermain agreed.

"I confess a curiosity." Nemo said. "As to what the files say about, Mr. Gray."

"I really don't think you want to know about Dorian's peculiarities, Captain." I said smiling. "They might truly frighten you."

"You do know him better than I, lady." Nemo said nodding.

"Few know me more." Dorian smirked.

"Well," Nemo continued. "We all have traits useful to this endeavor. A hunter, a scientist, even Skinner has stealth. And of course, Catty has experience of the Phantom's minions, he wants her dead, in fact, because of the knowledge she possesses."

"Ah, yes, the 'living dead', Catty?" Dorian chuckled.

"Dorian, unless you would like me to surgically sew your lips together, shut up." I said.

"What of you?" Nemo asked Dorian.

"I have experience, of a different sort. Which I am sure Catty well knows."

"What I know and what I don't is no concern of yours, unless of course I let your secrets slip." I picked up his flask from the table between us and took a sip.

"I doubt you will ever do that." Dorian said. "A confidence is your highest regard."

Quartermain interjected. "Gray and I have met before, many years ago at Eton College."

"A lecture no doubt." Mina said. "You the nation's hero and Dorian the eagerly listening school boy?"

Dorian looked distinctly uncomfortable at this. I spoke. "Or perhaps it was Mr. Quartermain who was the boy and our dear Dorian visiting Eton."

"Quite correct, Mrs. Fitzgerald." He suddenly stopped and then drew his gun turning around. We stood; my hand went to my back ready to pull out my pistol.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

Suddenly men appeared on the landings all around the library. "Gray?" Quartermain asked.

"They're not mine." Dorian said.

"They're mine." A voice said and then a man appeared on one of the landings.

"First meetings usually warrant introductions." Quartermain said.

"Of course. I am the Phantom." The man wore a silver mask, armor and a black cape. "You are the League of so-called Extraordinary Gentlemen. Introductions made. Oh and I'm scarred, Mr. Quartermain, not blind. Drop the gun." He did so not happy about it. My hand stayed on the hilt of the gun ready to draw it. No one was paying any attention to me. "Your mission is to stop me. That, of course, I cannot permit. So, I give you all a special one-time invitation. Join me."

"You should have asked before you tried to kill me." I said. "But then again, I wouldn't have joined anyway."

He sneered at me. Though with a face like that who could tell? "Catharina Fitzgerald, you can't still be mad about your lover getting killed? You killed the man that did it after all."

"Which you sent, to kill me…though just one man, Phantom? I heard you were a genius, you should have known one man cannot kill me."

"You think we will help start a war that will consume the planet?" Nemo asked.

"While you profit from your arms race?" Quartermain added.

"I cannot deny that fortunes are made in war." I saw Quartermain looking up and I turned toward what he was looking at also. I saw a young man dressed like the others…but obviously not with them. He winked at the older man. I turned back to Phantom, who was still speaking. "Imagine the riches a world war will yield."

"He's not wrong." Skinner said sipping his scotch.

"Speak for yourself." Dorian countered.

The Phantom was now right in front of Quartermain. He kicked the gun away and it bounced against the wall. Then the young man swung around and shot one of the men on the landings.

All hell broke loose. I whipped my gun out and began shooting. I took out one on the landing and then dove behind the bookcase. Unfortunately it was the same one Dorian had chosen to get behind. He drew me to him kissing me deeply and grabbing whatever his hands could hold onto. I pushed him away. "Bloody bastard."

"Ah, just what I needed." He drew his sword and walked out.

I growled and followed. By now all the men from the landings were on the ground and fighting with us. I fired my pistol and tossed it away when it ran out of bullets. The man in front of me stopped short. "Afraid to hit a woman?" I asked. "Get over it." My foot shot up and the man doubled over right into my knee, which caused him to fly backwards. The next man wasn't so reluctant. The punch came fast and I felt the blood trickle from the side of my mouth. I licked it and smiled. The man stepped back surprised. I crouched and swept his legs out from under him with a sweeping kick. Once on his back it was easy, one swift twist and it was over.

I heard Mina's shout behind him. "Dorian!" I turned and saw that he had gotten shot about a hundred times in the chest. I rolled my eyes as Dorian cleanly dispatched the man and the man fell taking Dorian's badly ripped shirt with him. I knew what the man saw: A sprinkling of bullet holes disappearing.

"What are you?" The man asked with his dying breath.

"I'm complicated." Dorian said sheathing his sword.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I pulled my hair back into the bun since it had gotten out during the fighting.

"I thought I was special." Skinner said putting his hat and clothes back on. "You're invulnerable to harm."

"I don't like to boast." Dorian said smirking.

"Stop lying, Dorian." I checked the mirror and noticed blood had splattered onto my blouse. "Oh, heavens." I turned to Dorian, who was rather close to me. "Though it does suit you."

He smirked. "What happened to Mina?"

Quartermain, who had disappeared during the fight, was back. "Oh, she's probably hip deep in some sort of trouble."

Mina appeared then swinging her scarf back around her neck. "Don't be such an alarmist, Mr. Q. And my hips are none of your business."

At that moment one of the men got up and held a knife to Mina's throat. The men had their guns out in a moment, and the young man was also now back with his own rifle. "Shoot, go on." The man said. The men put their guns down. I rolled my eyes. "I guessed as much. They would do anything to protect you."

"You see that's your obvious mistake. Thinking that I need them to protect me." With that she turned and bit down on his neck, hard.

I sighed and walked over to the liquor table pouring myself a glass. "Oh, Dorian, how many times do I have to tell you to keep vodka around?"

He barely glanced at me. "I don't drink vodka." It was an old argument anyway.

I poured myself a glass of scotch watching as Mina drained the man of his blood. "Mina, dear, if you could hurry up a little…"

Finally she let go and licked the rest of the blood away. She took out her mirror to clean up. "Extraordinary." Nemo said.

"Not when you've seen in five or six hundred times." I said pouring myself another glass. It wasn't working so I poured the whiskey. "Dorian, what's in that flask?"

"My own secret concoction." He said.

"I don't care, really. I just want some." He rolled his eyes and tossed me the flask. I caught it and took a swig out of it. Better.

The young man let out a low whistle. "Boy, they told me European women had funny ways. You missed a spot."

Mina swallowed and wiped the bit of blood from the side of her mouth. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Sawyer of the American Secret Service."

"Then America is aware of the situation?" Quartermain asked.

"Well, if war starts in Europe, how long is it gonna take before it crosses the Atlantic?" Sawyer asked. "I followed you. I knocked out a straggler and took his place."

"Very noble." Dorian said. "But this is a private party and you're not invited."

"Actually," Mina interjected. "Dorian has declined."

"So we do have room for a pretty boy." I took another swig from the flask.

Dorian took the flask from me and took a swig himself. "On the contrary, the battle was just the spur I needed. That and the thrill of friendships renewed."

"Oh, was that why you tried to grope me behind the bookcase?" I asked reaching for the flask.

Dorian moved away slightly. "You know I think of battle as a sexual experience, dear Catty. It was just what I needed to get motivated." He turned back to Sawyer. "So you're not needed."

"Oh, I don't know." I looked Sawyer over. "An American along could prove useful." Dorian licked his lips. "Shut up, Dorian."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He protested lightly.

"Yeah, and I'm inexperienced with men." I grabbed the flask back and finished it off. He sighed and rolled his eyes before going about making more of what he had had in it.

Quartermain was looking at the rifle that Sawyer held. Sawyer noticing this handed it over. "Winchester?" The man asked.

"That's right." Sawyer confirmed. "It's modified, American style."

"American style shooting, too."

"Well, whatever it takes." Quartermain handed it back. "You like it? I brought two."

"You're in." Quartermain said.


	3. 3

I took off the bloodied blouse and was about to put on a clean one when I felt arms go around my waist and lips at my neck. "Dorian…" I warned.

"It's been ten years, Catty…don't you think I've yearned for you since then?" He whispered.

"Not likely." I said as he turned me around. Those eyes still drew me, though. Oh, damn him. He kissed me and reached behind my back to untie my under dress. In a moment it fell to the ground around my feet.

"You know you want me…" He said huskily and before I knew it he was on top of me on the bed. The memories were flying through my head: Ten years worth of memories as he started to breathe heavily and the bed started to move beneath us. He cried out my name over and over again. It was so familiar and so memorable that I almost wondered if the last ten years had ever really happened.

I had to admit we were good together…he went still with a moan. After only a moment he lifted himself up. "Hmmm, just like old times, I've so missed you, Catty."

I pushed him off of me and got up. I pulled on my clothes. "You really take the cake, Dorian Gray! After all this time and after everything you've done! Oh! I wish I never saw you!"

He chuckled to himself as he stretched out on the bed. "Oh, Catty, you know how well I need this release…especially after that little episode downstairs."

"Well, there will never be a next time." I finished dressing and stormed out of the room.

When we had all gotten ready to go we went out the back way onto the docks. "So, what's our next port of call?" Dorian asked.

"Paris." Nemo answered. "Just one last member to recruit."

"Capture is more the word." Quartermain put in. "And it will be quite the hunt."

Mina was right behind him. "You make him sound like some kind of animal."

Quartermain turned when he got off the stairs. "Oh, speaking thus, Mrs. Harker, your conduct awhile ago…"

"Indeed." Skinner said. "We were all aquiver with curiosity."

"Not all of us." I said still quite angry with Dorian. I shot him a glare, he smirked and licked his lips at me, but I could tell he was more interested in Mina's story.

"Well," She started. "My husband was Jonathan Harker. Together with a professor named Van Helsing we fought a dangerous evil. It had a name: Dracula, he was Transylvanian."

"Ohhh, European?" Skinner asked. "One of those radicals newspapers like to report on?"

"I don't know, Mr. Skinner." Mina said exposing the right side of her neck and the two holes there. "Is the vampiric sucking of people's blood radical behavior?"

No one spoke and then there was a noise coming from the water. "Ah," Nemo said. "Our transportation is forthcoming!"

"A boat?" Sawyer asked.

"It travels on water, if that's what you mean." Suddenly the hugest ship I had ever seen came out of the water. "And beneath it."

"Whoa…" Sawyer said.

"Behold, Nautilus, the sword of the ocean. Next stop: Paris."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 On the Nautilus 

I watched as the large man, Mr. Hyde, captured in chains throwing off men right and left. "We have to calm him." I said.

"Stay back, Mrs. Fitzgerald." Quartermain said. "Don't get close!"

"You're just making him even madder!" I countered. "Mr. Hyde, please!"

He looked at me and then threw off another one of Nemo's men. He yelled and roared. "Get away from me!"

"Stop! Just stop all of you!" I yelled.

"My lady, please, stay out of this!" Nemo commanded.

Agent Sawyer put a hand on my shoulder. "Best to stay back, ma'am."

I sighed as Mina, Dorian and Skinner came in. "Stay back if you value your life." Quartermain warned them.

"Please, just leave him! You're only making him even more angry!" I yelled at them again.

Skinner got too close and a man that was thrown flew into him. Dorian helped him up. "You scratched me!" Skinner exclaimed.

"Better me than him." Dorian said calmly.

"Shut up, Dorian." I said.

"Oh, does Catty have a soft spot for the monster?"

"I had a soft spot for you once." I glared at him. "Nemo, call your men off!"

"Stay out of it, lady!" Nemo countered.

"Well, this is nice." Dorian said as more men were thrown around the room.

I stepped forward ignoring them. "Back!" I barked. "Mr. Hyde, settle down, please."

Nemo's men actually did as I bade. Mr. Hyde looked at me and growled low, but he seemed to calm a bit and started to pace back and forth. Quartermain began to speak. "Mr. Hyde, you've done terrible things in England. So terrible that you fled the country." Hyde glared at him. "And I'm ashamed to say that her majesties government is willing to offer you amnesty in return for your services. You want to go home."

"Home." Hyde said looking at Quartermain, but also each of us in turn. His gaze lingered for the longest on Mina. "Home is where the heart is, that's what they say…and I have been missing London so. Its sorrow is as sweet to me as a rare wine." That surprised me a little, how eloquent his words were. "I'm yours." I smiled. He looked at me for a moment a little calculatingly, perhaps wondering, why I, unlike the others, wasn't fearful of him. He directed his next words at Sawyer. "Don't be afraid."

"Who says I'm afraid?" Sawyer asked.

A chain was thrown in his direction and barely avoided the young man. "You stink of fear!"

"Settle, Mr. Hyde." I said taking another step towards him. "No one here will hurt you."

"As you wish, lady." He swallowed as he looked at me almost puzzled. "You don't fear me."

"Is there any reason to?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"No." He said finally.

"Quite the parlor trick." Dorian commented.

"You wait to see my next one." Hyde said. "Step back, lady."

I did so quite surprised. It was only a moment later that he began to convulse and his body drove about madly. His face contorted and looked deformed. He was growing smaller…but it seemed to happen to be only one part at a time. I noticed his chest and face the most since they were practically bare and his shirt in shreds. I swallowed as I watched…but I was fascinated about what was happening. Then the man fell, he was normal sized now…he pushed off the chains from his bare shoulders and stood holding onto his trousers, which were by now too big for him. "Dr. Jeckyll, at your service."

I swallowed as I stared, unable to take my eyes off of him. Mina touched my arm. "I know that look." She whispered.

"What?" I asked her taking my gaze from him.

"For the first time, you're in love…" She smiled knowingly at me.

I swallowed looking back at him. "Is that what it is…?" I whispered.

Quartermain spoke. "So the league is set."

Nemo tore a paper from the little telegraph port in the room. "And so is the date for the conference. We have three days."

"Three days?" Sawyer asked. "Can this canoe do that?"

"You underestimate the Nautilus, sir." Nemo said with very little emotion. "You underestimate her greatly."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 

I stood with my eyes closed and the wind blowing through my hair. "Well, looks like you're having fun." Skinner's voice broke through my thoughts.

"If you can't find joy in the darkest of situations, Mr. Skinner, there is no hope."

"Beautiful words, my lady."

I opened my eyes and smiled at Nemo. "Thank you, Capitan, but I am sure you know of what I speak."

"Of course." He said nodding. "For even in the darkest hour laughter may ring out and then the light comes through to the soul."

I happened to glance beyond Capitan Nemo and saw Dr. Jeckyll standing a little ways away. "Dr. Jeckyll."

He turned and I felt the soft rise of my heart in my chest. "Good day."

"Please, join us." I said motioning him over.

He did so a little hesitantly. "I do not believe we have officially met, my lady. I am Dr. Henry Jeckyll."

"Dr. Catharina Fitzgerald." I said holding out my hand to him. He took it politely and kissed it tenderly. A tingle shot through me. When he had let go I nodded towards Skinner. "This is Rodney Skinner, a 'gentlemen thief', as he calls himself. If you have any valuables don't let him near them."

"Hey, now, love, you act like I have stolen something from you. I wouldn't mind if I had stolen your heart though." He said playfully. "Good to meet you, Jeckyll." He shook his hand. "I'm the Invisible Man."

"And this is Capitan Nemo…I am not sure how much you know when Mr. Hyde inhabits your body…" I was vastly curious about this.

"I remember it quite well. Though I do not have control when he does." He explained.

I nodded. "I hope you do not consider me rude, sir, but I find a dual identity very fascinating…"

"Not at all." He said smiling. "Though I am curious myself, what type of doctor you are, Mrs. Fitzgerald." Skinner and Nemo groaned and walked away from us. They didn't want to hear this type of talk.

"Medical, but also I practice the sciences…perhaps you have read some of my essays? My most famous is 'The Immortal Man' and others include 'Prometheus Reborn' and 'Electrical Impulses within the Corporeal Universe'."

His smile widened and his surprise was apparent. "I never thought the honor would be mine, to meet such as thee. I, of course, have read your discourses, I found them astounding and I always wished to discuss them with someone of your caliber."

"And what of you, Dr. Jeckyll? What type of doctor are you?" I asked eagerly.

"Medical, as well, but I do dabble in the sciences as you do. I have discovered the mixture to bring Mr. Hyde to reality." He paused and licked his lips. "Mrs. Fitzgerald, I couldn't help but notice that he listens to you. He doesn't listen to anyone and you honestly cared what happened to him…why?"

I looked down for a moment unsure of how to answer. "I guess it's because I do care about people and I knew that he wouldn't calm himself if they just kept going at him like that…I don't know if it would have made a difference if I had gone with Quartermain and Sawyer to capture him, but it may have and they might not have had to resort to those measures. I just care about people, Dr. Jeckyll, and if he will listen to me it may be of some use."

He nodded. "Yes, I think it might."

I heard Nemo's voice. "The solar panels are fully charged. We'll be diving in a moment. Mr. Skinner, Dr, Jeckyll, Lady…if you please."

I nodded to Nemo as I followed the others below.

Dorian grabbed me from behind letting his hands wander where they definitely shouldn't. I turned and slapped him, hard. "Don't touch me." I said threateningly.

"What happened to the lamb I turned into a woman?" He asked as he bent down to kiss my neck.

I slapped him again. "You lied to her, you bastard."

"I never lied." He replied silkily.

"You said you loved me." I countered.

"I did and I still do." He moved back towards me, his dark eyes never leaving mine. "There are many types of love, Catty. I was there for you when you were forced to marry dear Edward. He wasn't able to make a woman out of you and I was aching to do so from that first moment I laid eyes on you." He bent down again and this time his lips made contact and his hands moved over me in such a familiar way…I felt that old longing for him deep inside. I pushed him away.

"I'm not that naïve child anymore, Dorian. You'll do anything to meet your ends. Tell a girl anything, let her think anything…you are nothing but a lecherous snake, Dorian Gray."

"You want me." He said huskily.

"Yes, Dorian, I want you…" I said and then smiled. "I want you to jump off the deck!" I hit him again and sauntered off.

"You'll come back. They always do." He replied.

I turned back to him. "Not this one." He just chuckled and walked away. I turned and almost ran into someone. "Oh, sorry…" I paused when I saw who it was. "Dr. Jeckyll." I swallowed hard.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald." He returned.

"Catty, please." My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"Henry." He spoke softly.

I nodded. "Henry."

"I was wondering…Catty, if you would care to join me for tea? I thought we might discuss some of your papers."

"Of course." I said nodding. "I would love to."

I sat down in his room on one of the two chairs by a small circular table with a tea service on it. He sat down on the other chair and poured the tea. "How do you take it?" He asked.

"Cream, 2 sugars." I said smiling.

He nodded and handed me my cup. I took it nodding to him and stirred it with the little spoon. He prepared his own with cream and 1 sugar. "Now, Catty, I have read most of your discourses and was particularly fascinated by one you did on the scientist, Victor Frankenstein. I have heard the stories, of course, but I wondered about the mechanics and the absolute power behind bringing someone to life…"

"My great uncle was Victor Frankenstein." I explained. "He was a genius, albeit a misguided genius. My grandfather inherited his papers and his life's work, it in turn was past down to my father and then to me. I have read his diaries and experiments since I was 13 and my father died. It was that that led me into a life of science. I didn't want to create a person and bring them to life, but the mechanics and the theory were enough to lead me to my hypothesis for the 'Immortal Man'…"

"I enjoyed it most pleasurably." Henry said.

"So you do not mind that a woman wrote them?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Not at all." Henry said putting down his empty cup. "I think it is fascinating that a woman even wants to learn about science…"

"I know most are just there to look pretty or take care of the children." I laughed a little.

He nodded. "Women are just as smart as men, so why not a woman that writes these eloquent essays and discourses? Aside from that, it is not often I get to converse with an equal in the field…"

There was a knock on the door. Henry smiled politely excusing himself and opened the door. Sawyer stood there, he glanced past Henry and saw me, smiling courteously. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, Nemo asked me to come and ask Mrs. Fitzgerald for a book she has."

I stood. "Which book does he want?"

"He said something about DaVinci's Venice?" He said uncertainly.

"Of course." I nodded. "I know what book he means. Forgive me, Henry. May I ask a postponement? I would love to speak with you further."

He smiled. "Of course, Catty. I will meet up with you later." He nodded and I nodded back before leaving with Sawyer.

We walked down the corridor towards my room. "I am sorry for whatever it was that I interrupted." He said.

"It's all right." I said patting his shoulder. "We were discussing some my work in the field of science."

"You're a peculiar woman, Mrs. Fitzgerald." He said.

"You have no idea, Mr. Sawyer." I laughed lightly.

"The plans the Phantom stole from the Bank of England. These are copies…" He opened the book I had brought on the small table. "We are fortunate that Catty had a copy of them."

"They were my great-uncle's." I explained.

"DaVinci's blueprints of Venice. It's foundations and waterways." Nemo continued.

"So, he'll attack the conference by sea." Sawyer sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Sawyer, and we have to stop him."

"Not an easy task it seems." Quartermain said looking at the pictures with his glasses on.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 2 of 2

Ch. 6 

That afternoon Henry came to my room and we had tea together. At first there wasn't much to say. I think we were both unsure of each other. Finally I spoke. "Henry, I admit I am a little confused. I had heard that you were dead…or that Mr. Hyde was."

Henry nodded a little and cleared his throat. "Catty, there is much the world did not know about me. As a young man, I confess that I was really of dual nature. I drank and gambled and other things I am not proud of. I felt like two men in same body. I began to experiment with different drugs and finally I found the right concoction. I became Edward Hyde…another person entirely. Edward was the very epitome of evil. He did so many horrible things. One night he trampled a young girl…she was all right, but her arm was broken from it. The only reason the authorities weren't called is because Edward gave them a lot of money. I should have ended it then, when I knew that he was so evil. I couldn't, the temptation of it all was just so great. One night he killed a member of parliament, Sir Danvers Carew."

I nodded. "Yes, I remember that. I was in London at the time. I thought it was a great tragedy."

"It was, in more ways than one. I resolved never to let him out again…and for two months I didn't. It was a wonderful time for me…but then he became stronger than me and I was forced into letting him out. It wasn't a good thing, because during that time it took a potion to bring me back…he became the dominant and I the weak. I am afraid it was this that was the death of a good friend of mine, Hastie Lanyon."

"I read about his death in the paper…but I thought it was due to natural causes."

Henry shook his head. "No, it was brought on by fear. He helped me gain my potion when Edward was in control. Edward was a wanted man and we needed help. Lanyon got the potion for me and I changed right there in front of him. It brought on sickness and his eventual death. We had gone to medical school together…though he, and my friend Utterson, were much older than I. It became worse, I was getting so weak that Edward had most of the control…finally, when Utterson came because he thought Edward had murdered me he found Edward dead."

"Dead?" I asked.

"Well, he had faked his death…after that we fled to Paris. Not many knew that we still lived. Many believed that I had gone into hiding or was killed by Edward. No one knew the truth besides Utterson. He is dead now, so you know the truth."

I nodded. "We all have things in our past that we would rather not have."

"You, my lady?" Henry asked surprised. "What could you have that you wouldn't want in your past?" He paused. "I am sorry, it was rude of me to ask…"

"No, it's all right." I said. "You answered my questions. You know I am a widow." I paused.

"If it isn't pleasant to think about…" Henry started putting his hand on mine.

"No…it's not that." I sighed. "It's just that…well, my mother died when I was born. My parents weren't married. My father had a whole other family…I wasn't wanted, so when he died, when I was 13, I was married to a man that was in his 70's. As you know if a man takes a child bride it is because he very naturally endowed…" I swallowed.

Henry nodded. "Yes, the stories are legend."

"Well, some men take child brides not because they are, but because they aren't and wish to be seen that way. I was always introduced as their granddaughter, but no one was fooled. In fact I think it added to their 'reputation', as it were. My first husband was Edward Lloyd, he had a good friend that he had had since he was a boy, Dorian Gray."

Henry looked a little surprised. "Dorian…?"

"Yes, Dorian is an immortal, Henry. He was there for me during a very dark time in my life. We…became lovers. It lasted through three such husbands…until the very night that the last one died. I found Dorian with another woman. So I left him and I made my own way in the world. I became a doctor and the crown called upon me to go on many missions because of my expertise. Henry, I have had countless lovers in the last ten years…it always ended when they were killed."

"Did you love them?" He asked softly.

"No." I sighed. "I found out long ago there is a big difference between having a lover and having a love. I've never been in love."

"Neither have I." He said. "It's not a bad life, though."

"No, it isn't…but one does get lonely." I smiled sadly.

"Tell you what." He said. "Let's not be lonely. Let's be friends."

I smiled. "I would like that, Henry."

"As would I, Catty."


	7. Chapter 7

Henry watched as Dorian and Mina kissed. "Yes, Henry. Look, but don't touch." Hyde was saying. "That's your way."

"Just shut up." Henry snapped at him. "I won't be tricked again."

"Tricked?" He asked sneering a bit. "You've known what I was about each time you drank the formula."

"Liar! I'm a good man, a good man!" He yelled at his double in the reflection.

"Well, who's lying now? You want it! Even more than you want her. You can't shut me out forever!"

"It's not what I want most!"

There was a pause as Edward looked at him knowing that to be true. "Drink the elixir!"

"No!"

"She barely even looks at you!"

"Be quiet!"

"She looked at me!"

I blinked as I watched this exchange, saw the two there just as Henry saw it. Edward looked up and saw me looking surprised himself. And then… "Contain your evil, doctor!" Nemo appeared. "I'll not have the brute free upon my ship. Must I take drastic steps?"

"I am in control." Henry said a bit snippily.

"I very much doubt it."

"Your talk is all well and good, sir, but your own past is far from laudable." He swept away and then paused seeing me there. He blinked. "Oh, Catty…" He saw the look in my eyes. "You saw him."

I nodded. "I did."

He sighed a bit. "Would you accompany, please?"

She smiled a bit, "All right."

In his room Henry paused and Edward appeared in a reflections. "Let me out. She can control me."

Henry blinked. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear I already had."

We went room and I was looking wildly through my trunk. "God, no."

"So it's clear. With da Vinci's blueprints and enough explosives..." Nemo was saying.

"...He could set a bomb that would blow Venice's foundations to rubble." Quartermain finished.

"He's gonna sink the whole city." Sawyer said.

"Yes, and spark off his world war." Quartermain sighed.

"I'm afraid that's not the sum of our problems." Henry said coming into the room with me next to him. "Skinner has taken a vial of my formula."

"I don't know if it's Skinner." I said. "We don't have proof. But Dr. Frankenstein's journal is also missing."

"Are you sure?"

"Who else?" Henry countered. "You seen the way the sneaky blackguard operates."

Henry and I went back to my room. "I still don't know if it was Skinner." I said. "But it might have been."

"You just tend to see the good in people, Catty." Henry said not condescending at all, just stating a fact.

"Henry, are you in love with Mina?" I asked as they sat down on the trunk at the end of her bed.

"What?" He looked at me confused, "In love with Mina?"

"I've seen how you look at her…"

"No, Catty," He said. "I am not in love with Mina…truthfully I just see her as more in my class than…well, just more in my class."

"More in your class than who?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Than you."

"Me?"

He turned away a bit. "I am sorry, I am too forward."

"I love you."

He looked up surprised. "Pardon?"

"I love you, Henry Jeckyll."

He leaned forward and kissed me, sliding his hand down my arm before unbuttoning the buttons on my blouse and slipping his hand under to take one plush breast in his hand gently squeezing through the cloth of my undergarments. He pulled back gently lowering me down onto the bed. I smiled up at him. "Do you want to go forward?"

"Yes." I nodded.

He gently slipped my shirt off of me as I sat up again and then he helped me off with my skirt and shoes. I undid the ties on my underdress and that too was taken care of and then my stockings and the rest of her underclothing. I sat there on the bed naked in front of him. He took in the sight and let his hands wander up and down my bare skin. I looked right at him as he did so reveling in his touch.

I helped him off with his clothes before he gently slid into me as he kissed my neck and then down to my breasts. He thrust into me harder and harder, faster and faster, gripping my hips and breathing heavily. I cried out and then he came inside of me calling out my name.

He fell on top of me spent and breathing heavily.

"It's the carnival." There were a lot of fireworks and noise going on Venice.

"My God, we must locate that bomb."

"We can go no further, captain." Ishmael said.

"All ahead, stop. Deploy the divers beneath the city. The explosives must be found."

"Aye, aye, sir."

The men began to talk as I looked out over the city. And then a loud firework went off. "Bloody carnival." Quartermain grumbled after all of them almost had a heart attack.

"God, I feared the worst." Mina said catching her breath.

"It's all right." Sawyer said. "We still have…"

Then there really was an explosion. The buildings began to fall. "The buildings are falling like dominoes!" Not to mention tons of people screaming.

"We're too late! There must be more than one bomb." Quartermain always taking charge. "Nemo! The bombs are at the city's center. We must take out one key building."

"Get ahead and destroy the next building."

"Interrupt the chain. With a beacon at the coordinates, I could launch a rocket and take out the domino."

"That's ridiculous! We'd never get there in time."

"No room for error, but it could work."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked. Everyone had basically been talking at once.

"I'm an immortal, sir, not a gazelle. How can we outrun this thing?"

"Really, Dorian, I thought you were a rabbit." I said snippily.

And then Sawyer came out of the cargo hold in the automobile. Well a smaller one without a top. "Care for a spin?" He asked.

We all got in. "Come on, Jekyll, get in!" Quartermain said.

"I'll need coordinates." Nemo told them.

"Can you track this?" Sawyer wanted to know.  
"Of course."

"Then this is the target."

"Launch when you see the flare!"

"Right."

"Jeckyll!" Quartermain called again. "Come on, we'll need Hyde."

"No! Hyde will never use me again."

"Then what good are you?" Dorian asked before slipping an arm around my shoulders. The car sped off. I turned around to see him, but he wasn't looking.


End file.
